The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_The_Powerpuff_Girls#Professor_Utonium Professor Utonium] hopes to create the perfect little girl using a mixture of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Are_Little_Boys_Made_Of%3F sugar, spice, and everything nice] to improve Townsville, a city plagued by villains. He is shoved by his laboratory assistant, a destructive chimpanzee named [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_The_Powerpuff_Girls#Mojo_Jojo Jojo], causing him to accidentally break a container of a mysterious substance called Chemical X that spills into the mixture and explodes in Jojo's face. The Professor finds that the experiment was a success, having produced three little girls whom he names [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_The_Powerpuff_Girls#Blossom Blossom] (the smart and mature one), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_The_Powerpuff_Girls#Bubbles Bubbles] (the cute and bubbly one), and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_The_Powerpuff_Girls#Buttercup Buttercup] (the tough and scrappy one). These girls also have [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superpower_(ability) superpowers] as a result of the additional Chemical X, though they all immediately grow to love each other as a family. During their first day of school, the girls learn about the game [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tag_(game) tag] and begin to play amongst themselves, which quickly grows destructive when they begin using their powers. They take their game downtown, inadvertently causing massive damage to the city until the Professor calms them down and cautions the girls to not use their powers for their own safety. As a result of the destruction, the citizens of Townsville treat the girls as outcasts while the Professor is arrested for creating the girls. Despondent, the girls try to make their way home on foot, but become lost in an alleyway and are attacked by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_The_Powerpuff_Girls#The_Gangrene_Gang Gangrene Gang]. They are rescued by Jojo, whose brain has mutated and given him enhanced intelligence as a result of the Chemical X explosion. Planning control of the city, Jojo gains the girls' sympathy by claiming he is hated and neglected like they are, and manipulates them into helping him build a laboratory and machine over a volcano in the middle of town that he claims will gain them the affections of the city. He also has them steal a batch of Chemical X from the Professor's lab. As a reward for their hard work, Jojo takes the girls to the local zoo and secretly implants small transportation devices on all the primates there. That night, Jojo transports all the primates from the zoo into his volcano lair and uses his new machine to inject them with Chemical X, turning them into evil mutant primates like himself. The next morning, after the Professor is released from prison, the girls prepare to show him all the "good" they have done, only to discover the city being attacked by the monkeys. Jojo, renaming himself Mojo Jojo, publicly denounces the girls as his assistants, turning everyone, including the distraught Professor, against them. Crushed and dejected, the girls blast off into space. Mojo Jojo announces his intentions to rule the planet, but becomes frustrated when his minions, now as intelligent and evil as he is, begin concocting their own plans to terrorize the people of Townsville. Overhearing this turmoil from space, and discovering that they can use their powers to combat the primates, the girls return to Earth, defeat the primates, and rescue the citizens. In response, Mojo injects himself with Chemical X and grows into a giant monster, but the girls defeat him after an intense battle by pushing him off a skyscraper. Hoping to help the girls, the Professor develops an antidote for Chemical X which Mojo Jojo lands on, shrinking him down to his original size. The girls contemplate using the Antidote X to eradicate their powers, thinking they would be accepted as normal little girls, but the citizens of Townsville protest, apologizing for misjudging the girls and thanking them for their heroic deeds. At the insistence of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_The_Powerpuff_Girls#Mayor_of_Townsville Mayor], the girls agree to use their powers to defend justice in Townsville and become the city's beloved superhero crime-fighting team: the Powerpuff Girls.=